


Party Time!

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Jewsies! [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Mush cooks the best latkes, Mush is Ephraim Sykes, Mush is Jewish!, Mush is black and Jewish, So yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Mush throws a Hannukah party for his friends.
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Series: Jewsies! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Party Time!

It is well known that I make the best latkes. So well known that my house is now filled with hungry loud theatre kids. My parents said I could have a Hannukah party, but I don’t think they expected this many people. Jack, Davey, Crutchie, Albert, Race, Katherine, Sarah, Specs, Mike, Ike, Barney Peanuts, Elmer, Blink, Henry, JoJo, Spot, Puddles, Splasher, and me.

“Mush! Where’s the sour cream?” Jack yells from the living room.

“Race has it!” I yell back, missing the moment when the dreidel I spun landed on hay.

I grab half of the gelt from the center, snacking happily on the chocolate.

“It’s cool that there are so many people!” Albert says through a mouthful of his own chocolate.

“Hannukah is lit.” JoJo nods. “Thanks for letting me celebrate with you even though I’m not Jewish.”

“Of course.” I smile. “I’m not gonna keep my latkes from my friends! Besides, then I’d have to kick out you, Race, Spot, Henry, Sniper, and Splasher and you guys are so fun.”

“Shin!” Blink shouts. “Everyone put one in!”

“You’re very excitable...” Albert comments.

“Dreidel is my life.” Blink says, not a trace of irony in his voice.

“Mush where are the latkes?” Katherine asks, walking in from the living room with an empty plate.

“Counter.” I point.

“Seriously, these are the best I’ve ever tasted.” Katherine praises as she loads her plate up.

“Save some for me!” Spot exclaims.

I love my friends.


End file.
